moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit
X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit ist der siebte Film in der X-Men Reihe. Zusammenfassung Viele Jahre nach den Ereignissen des dritten Teils. Die Sentinels sind eine Gruppe von Robotern, welche erschaffen wurden, um die X-Men auszuschalten. Doch diese Roboter sind viel zu mächtig und haben schon mehrere X-Men Mitglieder getötet. Nur noch wenige sind übrig geblieben. Doch die Mutanten Gruppe hat einen Plan, um die Sentinels zu vernichten. Ihr Erschaffer, Boliver Trask, baute die Roboter, welche zunächst abgelehnt wurden. Doch als die Gestaltenwandlerin Mystique Boliver tötete, wurde sie kurz dannach gefangen genommen und durch ihre Haut wurden die Sentinels fast unzerstörbar gemacht. Nun wird Wolverine zurück in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um Magneto und Charles Xavier dazu zu bringen, um Mystique von ihrem Plan Boliver erschiessen zu wollen abzuhalten. Doch Magneto und Xavier können nicht mehr gut mit einander. Außerdem ist Magneto wegen Mordes in einem Sicherheitstrakt, welchen er nicht mehr verlassen kann. Wird Wolverine es schaffen, die beiden zu versöhnen und so die Mutanten zu retten? Handlung Im dystopischen Zukunftsjahr 2023 machen die „Sentinels“, wandlungsfähige Roboter mit Superkräften, Jagd auf Mutanten bzw. Menschen, die ihnen helfen. Eine kleine Gruppe von X-Men (Charles Xavier/Professor X, Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Logan/Wolverine, Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Storm, Bishop, Blink, Colossus, Iceman, Sunspot und Warpath) wehrt Sentinel-Angriffe ab, indem Shadowcats Fähigkeit ausgenutzt wird, den Geist einer Person in die Vergangenheit schicken zu können. Durch diese Zeitreise können sie die Angriffe verhindern, ehe sie entstehen. Es wird der riskante Plan ersonnen, Wolverines Geist um 50 Jahre ins Jahr 1973 zu schicken, um die Ermordung von Bolivar Trask zu verhindern. Er leitete das Sentinelprogramm und wurde 1973 von Xaviers Ziehschwester Raven Darkholme/Mystique erschossen, was Trask zu einem Märtyrer machte und die Massenproduktion der Roboter ermöglichte. Nur Wolverines Psyche kann diese lange Zeitreise überstehen, ohne zu zerbrechen. Shadowcat sendet Wolverines Geist erfolgreich in den Körper seines jüngeren Ichs aus dem Jahr 1973, sein im Jahr 2023 zurückgebliebener Körper wird von den X-Men bewacht. Er begibt sich zum Anwesen der X-Men, wo er auf einen jungen Hank McCoy/Beast und einen gebrochenen Charles Xavier trifft. Xavier kompensiert seine Querschnittslähmung (siehe: X-Men: Erste Entscheidung) durch ein Serum von McCoy, das allerdings seine Telepathie blockiert. Wolverine überzeugt die beiden von seiner Mission und überredet sie, den in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis einsitzenden Magneto zu befreien, der für das Attentat auf John F. Kennedy verantwortlich gemacht wird. Wolverine rekrutiert hierfür den blitzschnellen Mutanten Pietro Maximoff allias Quicksilver. In Washington D.C. wirbt Bolivar Trask vergeblich um Unterstützung des Sentinelprogramms. Gleichzeitig befreit Mystique in Vietnam eine Gruppe von Mutanten im Dienst der U.S Army, darunter Toad, Ink und Havok/Alex Summers, aus der Gewalt des jungen William Stryker und reist nach Paris, wo amerikanische und vietnamesische Militärs das Ende des Vietnamkireges verhandlen. Sie will Trask, der in dieser Konferenz für seine Sentinels wirbt, umbringen. Da Logan die Zukunft kennt, reisen Xavier, Wolverine, Magneto und Hank ihr nach und verhindern den Mord. Um sicher zu gehen, will Magneto Mystique sogar töten, doch Hank verwandelt sich in Beast und kann sie trennen. Es kommt zu einem weltweit ausgestrahlten Kampf zwischen den Mutanten, was die Menschen in eine Anti-Mutanten-Panik stürzt. Daher genehmigt U.S.-Präsident Richard Nixon die staatliche Finanzierung des Sentinelprogramms, doch Magneto sabotiert die Roboter, indem er ihre Plastikkörper mit Metall versetzt. Um die geflohene Raven zu finden, müsste Xavier seine Gehfähigkeit opfern, damit er seine Telepathie verwenden kann, die Selbstzweifel aber lähmen ihn. Durch Gespräche mit Wolverine und seinem künftigen Selbst aus dem Jahre 2023 besiegt er seine Angst, setzt das Serum ab und opfert seine Gehfähigkeit, um wieder der Meistertelepath Professor X zu werden. Doch obwohl er Mystique telepathisch kontaktieren kann, will sie Trask immer noch töten. Nixon und Trask führen die Sentinels unter großem Medienaufgebot vor dem Weißen Haus vor, doch Magneto übernimmt die mit Metall geimpften Roboter, reißt das nahe gelegene RFK Stadium mit seinen Magnetkräften ab und umzäunt damit das Weiße Haus. Nixon und Trask werden in einen Bunker gebracht, gefolgt von einer als Secret-Service-Agent getarnten Mystique. Magneto durchbohrt Wolverine mit Metallstäben und wirft ihn in den Potomac River. Im Jahr 2023 kämpfen die X-Men derweil ihr letztes Gefecht gegen die Sentinels und opfern sich für Wolverine. Im Jahre 1973 bricht Magneto den Bunker auf und will Nixon vor den Kameras der gesamten Weltöffentlichkeit töten. Doch „Nixon“ ist in Wirklichkeit Mystique und verwundet ihn mit einer Plastikwaffe. Sie richtet die Waffe auf Trask, doch verschont ihn. Mystique und Magneto fliehen, wodurch die Änderungen der Geschichte real werden und es den Krieg gegen die Sentinels nie gegeben hat. Wolverine erwacht in Xaviers Schule und stellt fest, dass in der neuen Version des Jahres 2023 alles in Ordnung ist. Sogar Jean Grey und Scott Summers, die in der ursprünglichen Vergangenheit gestorben sind (siehe:X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand), sind bester Gesundheit. Der Film springt noch einmal zurück ins Jahr 1973, wo Wolverines Körper von einem Schiff aus dem Fluss geborgen wird. Wolverines Körper spuckt die Metallstäbe wieder aus, welche Magneto in ihn gebohrt hat. Mit an Bord ist Mystique in Gestalt von Major Stryker. In einer Post-Credit-Szene sieht man das alte Ägypten, wo der Mutant En Sabhar Nur (später auch bekannt als Apocalypse) mit seinen Kräften die Pyramiden baut und von den Menschen als Gott verehrt wird. Besetzung Produktion An der Realisierung des Films waren die vom Studio 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, Marvel Entertainment, Dune Entertainment, Bad Hat Harry Prodaction, Donners' Company, Marv Films, Ingenious Media, Big Screen Productions, Ingenious Film Partners und Dune Entertainment III beteiligt. X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit wurde vom 15. April 2013 bis 17. August 2013 in Kanada gedreht. Das Filmbudget betrug schätzungsweise 250 Millionen US-Dollar. Seine Premiere feierte der Film am 10. Mai 2014 in den Vereinigten Staaten. Der deutsche Kinostart war am 22. Mai 2014. In den USA ist der Film am 23. Mai 2014 in die Kinos gekommen. Eine etwa 10 Minuten lange Szene, die sich um den Charakter Rogue dreht, wurde nicht in den finalen Film aufgenommen. Die von Anna Paquin dargestellte Figur hat dennoch einen Kurzauftritt. Am 16. Juli 2015 erscheint der Director’s Cut (Rogue Cut) auf Blu-Ray und DVD. In dieser Version des Films werden Szenen mit Anna Paquin eingefügt die im Film nicht zu sehen sind. Kelsey Grammer, der in X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand die Rolle des Hank McCoy/Beast einnahm, sollte für diesen Film ebenfalls wieder zurückkehren, war aber aufgrund von Dreharbeiten an einem anderen Film verhindert. Am Ende des Films hat er allerdings einen Cameo-Auftritt. Soundtrack zum Film Der Soundtrack wurde hauptsächlich von John Ottman und Jeffrey Schindler gemacht. thumb|262px #The Future - Main Titles #Times Up #Hope #I Found Them #Saigon - Logan Arrives #Pentagon Plan - Sneacky Mystique #He Lost Everthing #Springing Erik #How Was She #All Those Voices #Paris Pandemonium #Contacting Raven #Rules of Time #Hat Rescue #The Attack Begins #Join Me #Do What You Were Made For #I Have Faith in You - Goodbyes #Welcome Back - End Titles #Time in a Bottle #The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face Weitere Filme X-Men Origins: Wolverine Die Geschichte hinter dem Mutanten Wolverine. X-Men: Erste Entscheidung Lange bevor Charles Xavier (später Professor X) und Erik Lensherr (später Magneto) Feinde wurden waren sie Verbündete. Charles will das Problem, welches die Menschen mit Mutanten haben, lösen, indem sie die Kuba-Krise zu verhindern versuchen . X-Men Professor X ist der Anführer der X-Men. Diese sind Mutanten, die versuchen den Menschen zu helfen. Doch es gibt auch jene wie Magneto, die die Menschheit ausrotten wollen. X-Men 2 Die Menschen beugen sich weiterhin misstrauisch den Mutanten. Die Anti-Mutanten-Bewegung wird nach Angriff eines nicht identifizierbaren Gegners eingesetzt . X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand Die X-Men stehen vor der Evolution selbst. Ihre verstorbene Kollegin Jean Grey wird als Dark Phönix wiedergeboren und ist eine Gefahr für Mensch und Mutanten. X-Men: Apocalypse X-Men: Apocalypse kommt voraussichtlich 2016 in die Kinos und handelt vom legendären Bösewicht Apocalypse, der der älteste aller Mutanten ist. Er wurde bereits 3.000 vor Chr. geboren und sein bürgerlicher Name ist En Sabha nur der dort dann die gesamte Menschheit unterjochen will. Trivia *Auf einer Pressekonferenz wurde bekannt, dass nicht Kitty Prydes sondern Logans Bewusstsein in die Vergangenheit geschickt wird, wo es dann Besitz von seinem jüngeren Ich ergreifen wird, Trailer X-MEN ZUKUNFT IST VERGANGENHEIT Trailer 2 Deutsch German 2014 HD X-MEN ZUKUNFT IST VERGANGENHEIT Final Trailer Deutsch German 2014 Marvel HD Mutanten Professor X/Charles Xavier Fähigkeiten: Telepathie thumb|center|335 px Wolverine/Logan Fähigkeiten: Regenerierung, Adamantium Klauen thumb|center|335 px Magneto/Erik Lensherr Fähigkeiten: Kontrullierung von Magnet thumb|center|335 px Mystique/Raven Darkholme Fähigkeiten: Gestaltsveränderung thumb|center|335 px Beast/Hank McCoy Fähigkeiten: Super stärke thumb|center|335 px Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff Fähigkeiten: Extreme schnelligkeit thumb|center|335 px Storm/Ororo Munroe Fähigkeiten: Kontrullierung des Wetters thumb|center|335 px Iceman/Bobby Drake Fähigkeiten: Eis erzeugung thumb|center|335px Colossus/Piotr Rasputi Fähigkeiten: Verwandlung in hartes Metall thumb|center|335 px Bishop/Lucas Bishop Fähigkeiten: Energie thumb|center|335 px Blink/Claris Ferguson Fähigkeiten: Portale erschaffen thumb|center|335 px Bilder Bilder MV5BMTQ3NzEwODYzM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTk1NDI0MTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BNTU0NzkwOTYyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjk1NDI0MTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTM5NTU1NDM1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTk1NDI0MTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTczODAxNzg1MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjk1NDI0MTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTAwODc5NDAxMDdeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDc5NTQyNDEx._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTQyOTY0MzgyMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODk1NDI0MTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTQwNzc0Nzc4OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTk1NDI0MTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTc3ODkwNzQwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDA2NDI0MTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTQyNjAxMDU0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzA2NDI0MTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjE0OTE0NDQxOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDA2NDI0MTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BODY4MDc2OTc2Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDY1MDgyMTE@._V1._CR43,14,2913,1944__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTQ5MjgxODc1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTU1MDgyMTE@._V1._CR40,11,2920,1947__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BNjU3MDczMDg1OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzU1MDgyMTE@._V1._CR44,15,2912,1943__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTYzMDU2MzM0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjU1MDgyMTE@._V1._CR42,14,2915,1940__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjI2MjQ4NDcwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM3MTMyMTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjAxOTMzNzE4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODg4MDI5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTg0ODg5OTI0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTg4MDI5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BNTU4ODA1Mjk5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzk4MDI5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTc1NjMxNTUxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzk4MDI5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BNzY2MDkxNTc1MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzcwMTI5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BNTExMjIwMjM0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjcwMTI5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTU1MTQ4MTc3NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTcwMTI5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTU1ODcwODY3M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODcwMTI5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTgzMTg1MDg3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjgwMTI5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTY3ODc5OTgyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDcwMTI5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg Poster 545977.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg X-Men_Zukunft_ist_Vergangenheit_Poster-Charakter.jpg x-men-days-of-future-past-character-posters-02.jpg x-men-days-of-future-past-character-posters-04.jpg x-men-days-of-future-past-character-posters-05.jpg X-Men-Zukunft-ist-Vergangenheit-Charakterposter-14.jpg x-men-days-of-future-past-char-poster-09.jpg X-Men-Zukunft-ist-Vergangenheit-Charakterposter-12.jpg X-Men-Zukunft-ist-Vergangenheit-Charakterposter-13.jpg X-Men-Zukunft-ist-Vergangenheit-Charakterposter-11.jpg X-Men-Zukunft-ist-Vergangenheit-Charakterposter-10.jpg x-men-days-of-future-past-character-posters-06.jpg x-men-days-of-future-past-4.jpg XMenDOFPPoster1.jpg x-men-days-of-future-past-12.jpg Wikia-Kritik Viele Zuschauer, die Regisseur Bryan Singer mit den ersten beiden X-Men-Filmen zu begeisterten Fans der Reihe gemacht hatte, waren von Teil 3, X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand, maßlos enttäuscht. Mit dem Prequel X-Men: Erste Entscheidung gelang es Matthew Vaughn dann, mit einer neuen Gruppe von Mutanten und einer Storyline, die auf geschickte Weise in die amerikanische Geschichte der 1960er Jahre eingebaut wurde, das Interesse für das Franchise von neuem zu wecken. Nun ist Bryan Singer auf den Regiestuhl zurückgekehrt und macht sich sämtliche Erfolgsrezepte der Vergangenheit zunutze, indem er beide Darsteller-Riegen besetzt und gleich noch durch verschiedene Zeitzonen schickt... ganze Kritik Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Comicverfilmung Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:X-Men Kategorie:Marvel Kategorie:Lesenswerte Artikel Kategorie:Dystopie Film Kategorie:20th Century Fox Kategorie:Prequel Kategorie:Zeitreisenfilm